Many goods are displayed in shops on display arms. Typically, the goods will be hung below a display arm. This is beneficial allows a plurality of goods to be displayed on a shop floor in a relatively compact space. Most display arms comprise stop means positioned at the end of the display arm to prevent goods from sliding off the arm. Typically, display arms have a suitable stop means formed at or near the end of the display arm. Generally the stop means comprises a protrusion is formed on, and extends upwards from, an upper surface of the display arm. For example, some display arms have a small ball welded on an upper surface adjacent to the end of the display arm to act as a stop means whilst other display arms have plates that extend above the upper surface of the arm attached to the end of the arm to act as a stop means.
In order to inform customers about the goods displayed on the display arm information regarding the goods may be positioned substantially at an end of the display arm. The information may include the price of the goods, information on sales offers or specific information on the specification of the goods. The information is usually in the form of a suitably sized graphic i.e. a piece of paper or card with the information printed on one side. The graphic may or may not be held in a graphic holder. A typical graphic colder comprises a rigid plastic sleeve for the graphic.
It is important that any graphic or graphic holder positioned on the end of a displaying arm does not become an obstacle to a person easily placing goods on and removing goods from the display arm. It is also important that the graphic or graphic holder is not easily damaged by the placement and removal of goods on or from the display arm. Therefore, many graphics are displayed in hinged graphics holders. Typically, the graphic holder is attached to the display arm at a top edge by a hinge. This allows the graphic holder to swing about a horizontal axis that is perpendicular to the display arm. Generally, when goods are not being placed on, or taken from, the display arm the graphic holder will hang in a substantially vertical position. However, as the graphic holder is hinged, it is able to swing away from the vertical position when required. For example, the graphic holder can be swung upwards, away from the display arm, when removing goods from the arm. Nevertheless, graphic holders formed in this manner do impede the placing and removal of goods on or from a display arm. Furthermore, graphic holders formed in this manner are typically formed of hard plastics and are prone to breakages and may even injure customers.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device for displaying graphics and graphic holders on display arms. The new device should allow graphics to be displayed on a display arm without interfering with the operation of the display arm. The new device should also be resistant to breakages and should definitely not provide any possibility of injuring a user.